Why We Giggle
by Lilypad16
Summary: The story of how people came to giggle. Apollo and Hermes get bored one day and end up chasing little blue fairies all around the mortal world!


Hey! Okay so I wrote this as a school assignment the other day, so tell me if you like it as much as my teacher and the rest of the class! ;) I will warn you though; I only had a day to write it.

Why People Giggle

It was a quiet day on Olympus, not much was going on, which led to bored gods. Apollo was slumped down in his throne, his fingers drummed along his legs. It would be hours before he was called to duty. Being God of the sun was sun and he wouldn't trade it for anything, but it didn't call for much work. All of the other Gods were out doing their godly jobs or out on dates with beautiful mortal women, leaving Apollo all by himself for the day.

Apollo's ears perked up as he heard someone's foot steps outside the palace door. Apollo glued his eyes on the door, willing it to open; all Apollo wanted was a companion for the day. Anybody would do, even thought there are a few Gods and Goddess that he didn't care for at times, but to Apollo's relief Hermes walked in. Apollo flew up out of his chair, calling out to Hermes. A smile spread across Hermes face as he spotted his favorite brother and gracefully strolled over to Apollo's throne.

"So brother, what are you up to today?" Hermes asked a, a playful glimmer danced in his eyes. He knew perfectly well that Apollo had nothing to do on days like these and he wanted to rub Apollo's boredom in his face. But too much of Hermes dismay, Apollo went into a long a detailed story about how boring his life was.

Hermes tried to come up with a good excuse to leave, but he was just as bored as Apollo, and he did ask how his day _was _going. So he had no choice, but to plasterer a fake smile on his face and listen. It was the _good brother_ thing to do.

Hermes was doing all he could to stay awake when he heard a shout coming from Zeus' and Hera's room, "Oh, honey, their wonderful!"

Apollo and Hermes shot each other a look and tiptoed to the entrance of their father's bedroom and eavesdropped through the door.

"I knew you would love them. And Hera I promise to never cheat on you again. I will be faithful for all eternity," Zeus said to Hera, unaware of the two most mischievous gods on all Olympus listening in.

Apollo and Hermes glanced at each other and whispered at the same time, "Yeah right, he couldn't stay faithful to save his lightning bolt."

They both laughed and Hermes turned to Apollo with a questioning look, "What do you think he got her?"

Apollo thought for a moment, trying to come up with a witty remark, but he came up with nothing and just shrugged towards his little brother.

Apollo expected Hermes to drop it and move on to a different subject, but instead he whispered under his breath, "How about we find out? What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, but quickly realized what his brother meant, "Oh yeah," he said with a smile that reached his ears.

Apollo and Hermes high fives each other then tiptoed back to the throne room and acted bored till Zeus and Hera walked out. It wasn't long before Hera came strolling through the room as if she owned the place.

"What are you two doing?" she barked at the two gods before her, lying on the floor and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Noting, Mom," Hermes said sitting up.

"Just being bored," Apollo piped in.

Hera glared at them before hissing, "Good, keep it that way," she turned and strutted away, but before she made her dramatic exist she turned back to Hermes and in a sickly sweet voice said, "Hermes? What have I told you about calling me mom?"

Hermes look down and in a small child like voice answered, "To not to,"

"So don't," Hera said, then walked out.

"Sorry Mom, it won't happen again Mom," Hermes shouted after her and then both gods busted into laughter.

After about five minutes of non-stop laughter the gods composed themselves and raced into their parent's room. Apollo pushed the heavy, gold door open and called out, "Dad?"

No answer.

Then Hermes peaked in, "Dad?"

Again no answer.

The Gods looked around for something that wasn't there before. This wasn't their first time in their parent's room. They've snooped through the room plenty of times looking for something they shouldn't know about, but nothing seemed out of place. The bed was mad e and the door to the balcony was shut. They were just about ready to give up and go bother Athena when a blue glow came from Hera's closet.

Hermes swiftly opened the door to discover a dozen little blue fairy creatures trapped in a solid gold bird cage. The fairies were all female with long blue hair that reached past their waists. They seemed relaxed as they sat around gently flapping their wings every few seconds. They wore a mixture of short and long elegant blue dresses; their skin was a winter blue. But it was their eyes that caught the young gods attention, they were a startling sea green; a mark of Poseidon.

Apollo laughed, "Ha-ha, poor old Zeus had Poseidon make him a gift for Hera,"

Hermes caught on and laughed also, "Dad was so desperate he begged his brother to make him a _I'm sorry_ gift for Hera,"

"They're so pretty," Apollo cooed.

"I'm going to take one," Hermes stated and quickly open the cage to grab one, but as soon as the fairies saw their chance to escape, they took it. A dozen little dairies sped out of their jail and flew down to the mortal world.

It happened so fast that if Apollo and Hermes weren't god they would have missed the whole thing, it took a mere five second for them to come to their senses and in unison spoke, "Uh-Oh,"

"Dad is going to kill us," Apollo shouted at his brother.

"Dad? You worried about Dad? Hera will skin us alive!" Hermes shot back.

"We have to go get them," Apollo said taking Hermes hand and dragging him sown to the mortal world.

The spring breeze gently ruffled their hair and mortals sped by, not even paying them any attention. Apollo slumped his shoulders, "You know," he said, "if we didn't have such a big emergency on out hand I would probably be insulted that no one is even sparing us a glance,"

Hermes rolled his eyes and shouted, "There," as one of the blue fairies sat on top of a woman's head, nesting in her hair.

Apollo approached the woman and Hermes sneaked up behind her, as Apollo started up a conversation, Hermes gracefully reached out towards the fairy. Unfortantually for them they fairy spotted him and with all her might pulled the woman's hair and flew off.

The woman turned around to see Hermes with his hand in the air, inched away from her hair. Her smiled and apologized, but the lady smacked him across the face with the ham she had just bought. Apollo tried his hardest to keep from laughing, but the look on Hermes face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and confusion.

Hermes quickly came out of his trance, grabbed Apollo roughly by his arm and marched off towards another blue fairy. This time it was playing on the fruit stand. The owner had gone off to help a customer so Apollo acted. Instead of taking a slow, graceful approach like Hermes, he lunged after the fairy, but the fairy was witty and threw down a couple of apples. Apollo lost his footing and fell face first.

"These little creatures are smart," Hermes told Apollo while helping him up.

"They don't want to go back to Hera," Apollo said while brushing himself off.

"Would you want to go back to Hera?" Hermes gave Apollo a questioning look.

"No,"

"Look," Hermes pointed to another fairy, just gently floating in the middle of the street.

They both took off at the same time, running like wild men after the poor fairy. They chased her up and down the market street. Through people houses and many more places. With no luck. They huffed and puffed trying to catch their breath.

"Hera is going to kill us," Apollo panted.

Hermes shook his head, "I'm the god of thieves what's your excuse?" Hermes panted back.

"I'm related to idiots. Hermes!," Apollo shouted.

"What?"

"The fairies are dancing around the humans,"

Both the gods watched as the fairies did a ritual type dance around the humans and as the human opened their mouths the fairies shoves themselves inside. So now whenever something fun or funny happens, the fairies try to get out so they can take part in all the fun, causing people to giggle.

Later on Olympus, Apollo and Hermes stood before Zeus and Hera. After Zeus lectured them for hours he finally asked, "What do you have to save for yourselves?"

Hermes looked around and then smiled with a glimmer in his eyes, "I'm the god of thieves."

**Review! **


End file.
